TGR - S1 E3: The Bounty Hunter
by JrNitro24
Summary: Billy discovers a bounty hunter who is holding a big secret. Kyle gets sent to the electric chair for running away and develops a new ego. What is this big secret that Mandy is trying to take from the Resistance?
1. Chapter 1

**The Grim Resistance**

S1 | E3: The Bounty Hunter (Chapter 1)

* * *

 _DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE GRIM ADVENTURES OF BILLY & MANDY. ALL RIGHTS BELONG TO MAXWELL ATOMS AND CARTOON NETWORK._

* * *

 **Vincent:** Keep him in your sights! Do NOT let him get away!

 **Kyle:** Roger! **-To himself-** Working on it…

Mandy's troops were chasing after a bounty hunter who had possession of the plans for a deadly super-weapon. They stopped in the middle of a forest. One of them was lifted up, leaves slowly falling down. Kyle gulped. Then he appeared.

 **?:** I had a feeling you would show up.

Kyle turned around to see the bounty hunter standing there.

 **Kyle:** You're the being Mandy spoke of.

 **?:** Yes, I am.

 **Kyle:** You must be the one with those plans then.

 **?:** Right again.

 **Kyle:** You're not… working for the… Resistance, are you?

 **?:** Nonsense, I'll help anyone… for the right price.

Kyle gulped again.

 **?:** Right now, I'm not in the mood for negotiation, so I suggest you leave now, before I get physical.

It took Kyle a few seconds before he finally gave up. He definitely would not be hearing the end of this.

 **Billy:** Not in the mood, eh?

The bounty hunter turned around to see Billy standing next to the tree.

 **Billy:** Well, allow me to give you an offer that'll make you change your mind. I happen to know the location of a non-stop supply of solid gold. If you help us, I'll let you take as much as your heart's contempt.

 **?:** Hmmm… Your proposal is very tempting.

 **Billy:** Look, you want money, and we want those plans. If Mandy gets a hold of it, she'll truly destroy us all! So, are we gonna do this thing or not?

Billy reached his hand out to gesture a handshake. After a few seconds of thinking, they finally struck a deal.

 **Billy:** Alright. I'm the leader of the Resistance. My name is Billy.

 **?:** I'm Fred.

 **Billy:** Well, Fred, let's get you to our base. Follow me.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Grim Resistance**

S1 | E3: The Bounty Hunter (Chapter 2)

* * *

 **Mandy:** You WHAT!? Do you have ANY idea what that man is capable of!?

 **Kyle:** Well, I…

 **Mandy:** Don't answer that! No matter how simple of a task I give you, you still find a way to fuck it up!

 **Kyle:** But it's not my fault, Empress!

 **Mandy:** Enough excuses, Kyle! Vincent, take care of this dunce. We're done here.

 **Vincent:** Yes, ma'am! You two, come here!

 **Kyle:** Vincent, please! Not again!

 **Vincent:** Sorry, Kyle, but failure does not come without consequences! Guards, follow me with Kyle to the torture of 10,000 volts!

Kyle was taken to a dark room that was lit by only one vintage bulb. Underneath the bulb was a board consisting of wires and straps. Kyle was then shoved and strapped into the board. Vincent flipped the switch, and Kyle started screaming painfully. It was as painful as stepping on a LEGO piece with your bare foot… TEN TIMES!

 **Vincent:** This is the 7th time I've had to do this, Kyle! Don't let there be an 8th, or I will put you in the Super Electric Chair. None who failed Mandy have survived that. With your history, you stand no chance. So man up!

He turned off the machine and took the straps off of Kyle. All Kyle could do was just lay there, paralyzed, a vegetable, no parts of his body he could move. Before Vincent left, he said one last thing.

 **Vincent:** When you're ready, the Empress will see you in her quarters.

 **Kyle:** … Y-Y-Yes, s-sir…

Then he left. Surrounding Kyle were his inner thoughts, voices telling him he was a klutz, a lost cause, a failure. This got Kyle up and running again.

 **Kyle:** No… I'm not a lost cause. I'm not a failure. I'll show him. I'll show them all! I'LL PROVE TO EVERYBODY THAT I AM CAPABLE! THAT I AM WILLING! THAT I CAN RUN THIS BITCH!

And with that soliloquy, he was outta that room in a heartbeat. The question is: How long would his confidence last?


	3. Chapter 3

**The Grim Resistance**

S1 | E3: The Bounty Hunter (Chapter 3)

* * *

Back at the Resistance base, the group was being introduced to Fred by Billy.

 **Fred:** Well, now that introductions are out of the way, I'll be collecting my end of the bargain now.

 **Billy:** Not so fast, Andretti. You'll get your reward, but you must help us first. That was our deal, remember? Don't think I forgot, 'cause I didn't.

 **Fred: -Scoffs-** Fine.

 **Grim:** So, what's your origin?

 **Fred:** Well, it all started right after Mandy destroyed the world. My whole family was wiped out. I was the only survivor. I found a sword that landed next to me after the madness ended. From that point on, I wielded this sword for my family, with only one thing on my mind: Killing Mandy!

 **Billy:** OK, that may be a bit excessive, but I understand where you're coming from. My mom didn't survive either.

 **Fred:** Anyway, about a year ago, I found this blueprint that had plans on it to build a powerful weapon that can do great harm to this planet, or worse.

 **Billy:** What could be worse?

 **Fred:** Destruction of the earth!

 **Billy:** May we see the plans?

 **Fred:** Eh, why not? We're all friends.

He opens the blueprint to show Billy the plans.

 **Billy:** Oh, my God….

 **Fred:** See what I mean?

 **Billy:** This CANNOT get into Mandy's hands. We're going to store this in a place where they won't find it.

 **Fred:** So… What's the plan, chief?

 **Billy:** Hmm….

* * *

Meanwhile…

* * *

Vincent enters the room.

 **Mandy:** Did you make it more painful than the last one?

 **Vincent:** I damn near killed him, that's how painful it was.

 **Mandy:** Good. That should wake him up.

Kyle enters the room.

 **Vincent:** I honestly didn't think you'd survive because of how weak you are.

 **Kyle:** Fuck you, Vincent! And I'm not Kyle anymore! That shit is over! My new name is Derek!

 **Vincent:** HA! You're funny! I'm still calling you Kyle.

 **Mandy:** Well, Derek, now that you think you're some jackass, I've got an assignment for you. Can I trust you to do this?

 **Derek:** Yes, ma'am.

 **Mandy:** I found a reservoir of rare octavium while Vincent was torturing you. I need you to go there and grab as much as you can before the Resistance discovers it. These are the coordinates. You can take a few troops with you.

 **Derek:** Right away, ma'am!

 **Vincent:** Don't take too long.

 **Derek:** Oh, fuck off!

Derek left.

 **Vincent:** You're not going to promote him, are you?

 **Mandy:** No. I need you here anyways. You are going to lead our troops first thing in the morning.

 **Vincent:** Why don't we go right now?

 **Mandy:** Number one: We don't know where the hell they are, so we have to wait until they come out of hiding. Number two: It's pitch black out there! I'm not sending my troops at this time.

 **Vincent:** Very well. I'll get my men ready.

* * *

 **END OF EPISODE THREE**

* * *

 _AS OF THE FIRST SEASON, I'M NOT TAKING REQUESTS. I WANNA GET THE MAIN PLOTLINE ESTABLISHED. ALTHOUGH, I WILL GLADLY TAKE SOME FOR SEASON 2 AND BEYOND AS SIDE GAGS, LIKE EPISODE TWO WAS. ANYWAY, MAKE SURE TO READ AND REVIEW. FOLLOW MY PROFILE TO STAY UP TO DATE. THANKS FOR READING!_

* * *

 **NEXT EPISODE IS TITLED…**

A Familiar Soul


End file.
